


Contsantsly Confusing, Confounding HIS WIFE

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton an American Musical
Genre: F/M, Married! Pegayette, Pregnant Peggy, Pretty Much the Whole Hamilsquad But I Hate Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The married adventures of Lafayette and Peggy in Manhatten.





	1. Prologue: Young and Settled

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So I felt like writing again, and as needed some shippy fluff in my life, so here, I give you domestic Pegayette.

They were an interesting pairing, that anyone could readily admit. Margaret Schuyler, more commonly known as Peggy Schuyler, was a Manhatten born-and-raised business spare, beneath her two sisters, Angelica and Elizabeth. Peggy would likely not inherit her father's coffee company but she was in succession, and in the line of wealth, as far as anyone with a Forbes subscription was concerned. However, Peggy had no interest in being publicly wealthy- she was interested in traveling, meeting new people, and the arts. But surely, her inheritance helped that. 

Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette was a mystery unto himself. He had no living relatives, and had suddenly uprooted himself from his home in France and moved to New York, deciding to attend Columbia University. It was there that he met, as he described, "The women who held his still-beating heart", Peggy Schuyler. They met in a French Literature class- Peggy's minor. They had hit it off immediately, and oddly understood each other so well. They dated Freshman through Junior year, when Lafayette proposed. They married in the Summer after graduation, when Peggy was 22 and Laf was 23. 

Sure, they were an interesting pairing. But no one could dispute that they were a perfect pairing, either.

 

\---

"You'rE PREGNANT?"


	2. "Bebe Mére"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Laf both react to the news.

"You’RE PREGNANT?” Laf half-said, half shouted, staring down at his shorter wife. In her hands, she held a positive pregnancy test, and wore a perplexed expression.

 

“Yes? Babe, there's two lines. I'm pregnant. Need me to repeat it again?” Peggy deadpanned. Laf ran his fingers through his thick, curly hair, looking up at the ceiling. 

 

Then he started crying.

 

This took Peggy by surprise, and she dropped her deadpan expression and hugged him. “Gilbert, honey, why are you crying?” She questioned, making pointed use of his “for-all-intensive-purposes” first name, Gilbert. Laf propped his chin up on his wife’s head, hugging her back.

 

“They're happy tears, cherie, je promets…” her managed. “I'm just… we’re having a baby?” He said, pushing her away and holding her shoulders so that he may look her in the eyes. 

 

“Yes, dear. That's what pregnancy results in. They teach health in France, right?” She quipped sarcastically.

 

Laf stopped crying and scoffed at her. “Oui, and much better than over here. It's really no wonder why this country has so many health issues when they let ‘Debby who lives in a van outside a primary school’ write the curriculum!” He replied, then shooting her an accusatory look, before they both started laughing. (Peggy, of course, couldn't speak for public schools. She went to King’s College Prep alongside her sisters.)

 

“Oh my god, we’re actually going to have a baby!” Peggy remarked. “When do we tell the others?” 

 

Laf shrugged. “That's up to you, bebe mére.” 

 

“Well I mean,” she began, doing the fidgeting thing she did with her hands whenever she talked about her family. Laf made a mental note of this. “Angelica and Eliza will want to know immediately but I don't want to have to tell my father…”

 

And there it was. Laf sighed, and scooped up his petite wife, and sitting down with her in his lap. “What will Phillip do?” Laf questioned as cautiously as he could. Peggy stared at the wall. 

 

“He might… well, I don't know. I was raised under a microscope, Laffy. Everything in my life was structured- my meals, my lessons, my outfits, even the classes I took at Columbia. He almost convinced me to break off the engagement because it was ‘too early’. What if this baby is too early for him? Hell, I'm only 25.” 

 

Laf sighed again. “Margret, my love.” Peggy looked over at him. “Do you want this baby?” He asked. Peggy hugged her stomach and nodded. Laf leaned in to nuzzle her nose. “Then we’re having a baby, and your father can grit his teeth and smile.” Peggy kissed him.

 

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, you are the most wonderful man alive.” She murmured.

 

He chuckled. “How do you remember all that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Peggy and Laf tell the gang- on skYPE


End file.
